bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Infection Device
The Infection Device shoots specially modified darts which carry an infection. As well as popping a layer per dart, they infect a Bloon. The infection takes five seconds to incubate, and then pops a layer every 2.5 seconds from the Bloon. The virus has a 25% chance of spreading to Bloons that touch it. MOAB-class Bloons can be attacked, but not infected. The darts can't pop Lead (or infect them), but the infection can spread from other Bloons to Lead Bloons, and then pop them. It also can't target Camo Bloons without upgrades, but the infection can spread to them. It dunno what it would look like. :P. I just think something mechanical. Path 1 Upgrades More Infectious Virus The virus has a 50% chance of spreading to Bloons that touch infected Bloons. Price: $400 on Medium. Quicker Incubation Period The virus begins popping layers after only three seconds! Price: $500 on Medium. Widespread Disease The disease incubates in only one second, and always spreads to Bloons which touch an infected Bloon. Price: $3,500 on Medium. Airborne Virus All Bloons which enter the Device's range get automatically infected, but it no longer fires darts. Price: $8,500 on Medium. Details: Camos are affected when they enter the Device's range. Ebloona Virus Tier 5 Upgrade: This is the deadliest Bloon virus ever! Price: $250,000 on Medium. Details: It takes no time to incubate, can infect MOAB-class Bloons AND EVEN BOSSES, and deals 100 damage a second to infected Bloons. Also, every second, there's a 5% chance for an infected Bloon to get stunned for 5 seconds. Path 2 Upgrades Paralyzing Virus The virus slows down infected Bloons. Price: $600 on Medium. Details: Speed is reduced by 75% while incubating, and halved when it begins losing layers. Viral Cloud Each shot explodes, releasing a viral cloud, infecting all Bloons near the targeted Bloon. Price: $1,200 on Medium. Details: Creates an explosion as big as a Splodey Darts explosion, infecting all the Bloons in that area. Weakened Bloons All attacks will do twice as much damage to infected Bloons, and if they leak, they take away half as many lives rounded down. Price: $5,500 on Medium. Epidemic Epidemic Ability: Temporarily doubles range, and the Viral Cloud's radius becomes massive. Price: $3,000 on Medium. Cooldown: 45sec. Details: The Viral Cloud's radius becomes as big as a 2/x Mortar's explosion when the ability is active, and the ability lasts for 15 seconds. Pandemic Tier 5 Upgrade: Pandemic Ability: This ability replaces the Epidemic Ability, and it infects all Bloons onscreen with the virus! It also infects Bloons that come onscreen in the next 15 seconds. Price: $20,000 on Medium. Cooldown: 45sec. Details: This ability can also infect MOAB-class Bloons. Trivia *This is my tenth Tower Conception! *This tower has the most powerful (and expensive) upgrade out of all my towers so far! Namely: Ebloona Virus. **Its cost is similar to a maxed-out Temple, as it can defeat an infinite amount of non-Freeplay ZOMGs, just like the maxed-out Temple. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers